deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Urbancommando77/SAS VS Green Beret
Instead of the traditional intro I have this. I hope you don't mind but right now I am juggling two battles. I am starting a new series of battles called "From Spec ops to militias", where I will set Spec op soldiers vs Spec ops, or Militias VS Militias. Anyways... The Info Team One: SAS The SAS are British soldiers known as the "Special Air Service". They were created in 1941. They are (Somewhat) Famous, as they are seen in "Modern Warfare" and "Modern Warfare 3". They had training in a skill called SERE (Survive, Evade, Resist, Extract). Team Two: Green Berets The Green Berets are U.S. Soldiers who fought in Vietnam and fought the Taliban. They were created in 1952. The served ever since then. They fought in Vietnam before it was a word on anyones lips in America. They were skilled and well known. Weapons Thanks to Redkite525 for some help with weapons Setting Battle will be in New York, at the docks. SAS ops will be sneaking into a house on the docks, where six members of a cartel are transporting drugs. The Berets (Don't ask why they are doing some job like this.) and the SAS are both trying to stop them. Thinking that each team is the cartel, they attack eachother. Also, it will be night. Notes *Battle will be 6 on 6 *Each team will be wearing black gear and clothes, so they blend in at night. *The Cartel could get caught in the crossfire, so they will also be a semi-warrior (This is a made up cartel and only have 3 weapons: M1911, SPAS-12, and M16A1) *Voting ends April 12th *Both teams will have 2 grenades (Per person), one melee per team, One sniper per team, and a pistol for each soldier. *Mag count: Pistol: 2 Mags. AR: 8 Mags. Carbine: 5 Mags. Sniper: 3 Mags. Melee: 1. Explosives: Said above, but i'll put it: 2 Grenades. This is per soldier. *If any facts or weapons are wrong, let me know Voting Full Half None Battle SAS: 6 GB: 6 On the docks of New York, six SAS soldiers climb out of the water. "Remember, we have to take out the cartel, quickly." The leader whispered. "That water is bloody cold." One of the soldiers muttered. As the squad started creeping through the docks, A Green Beret sniper climbed to the roof of a building. He spotted the SAS team and pulled his radio out. "Sarge, I have located the cartel." The sniper loaded his M24 and aimed at one of the SAS soldiers. He was about to fire, but the team entered a building. One of the soldiers pulled his AIAW out and ran up the stairs. He aimed through a broken window. "I'm in position, sir." The Green Beret team prepared to breach the building. The leader pulled his M67 out and threw it into the building. The frag went off and the team entered the building. The entered an empty room. The only thing they found was a SAS soldier with his face bloody and shrapnel inpaled in his chest. SAS: 5 As the green beret team searched the building, the SAS sniper was about to shoot the Green Beret leader, but on of the soldiers struck him in the leg with his E-Tool. The SAS soldier grunted, trying to hold his pain in. He then turned anf fired blindly. He opened his eyes to see that he missed the shot and that the soldier had his Mk 14 pointed to his head. The SAS soldier then jabbed the barrel of the AIAW into the Green Beret's chest. The soldier recoiled and dropped his Mk 14. The SAS soldier pulled his C8 out and fired a round into the Green Berets head. GB: 5 The sniper looked down the stairs to see the four berets. He pulled his L109A1 out and put his C8 down. He pulled the pin and threw it down the stairs. One of the men saw the grenade. "Gren-" The grenade exploded, fortunatly he was only close enough to notice it. He fell to the ground, grabbing his face. The leader ran over to the injured soldier and took his hands of his face. The marine had shrapnel in his face. "Crap! Get a chopper, soldier!" Two of the Green Berets started looking through the docks. Two SAS soldiers walked around a corner and pulled the F2000s out. The Berets pulled their M4A1s out and fired at the enemy. The first Beret was shot in the chest. He fell and pulled his M9 out and crawled away. The other soldier was shot six times in the stomach. The SAS soldiers walked over to him. The Green Beret, before he died, ripped the pin off each grenade, killing all of them. Then the other Green Beret died. SAS: 3 GB: 3 The Beret Sniper found the remaining SAS soldiers and aimed his M24 and fired, but missed. The SAS soldiers pulled the C8s and F2000s out and fired at the sniper. The Green Beret ducked and pulled his radio out. "Sir, I'm under fire!" The sniper pulled his M9 out and fired three rounds into one of the soldiers. SAS: 2 The Sniper is then shot twice by the SAS leader. He grabs his wound and waits for help. The Green Beret leader finds the enemy and shoots one of the soldiers in the head. SAS: 1 The leader pulled his E-Tool out and sliced into the arm of the leader, the SAS leader then stabs the Green Beret in the neck. as this happens, the sniper dies. GB: 1 The injured Green Beret gets up and grabs his E-Tool. He limps out of the house to see his leader dead. He charges at the SAS soldier and cuts him in the legs. The SAS soldier fell to his knees. The Green Beret chuckles as he raises his E-Tool. "Any last word?" He says. The SAS soldier furiously responds. "Yes, Tactical." The Green Beret is confused, until he sees that their is a tactical knife in his stomach. The SAS soldier pulls it out and cuts his neck. GB: The SAS leader roars in victory. Category:Blog posts